Auburn Sunrise
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Things are changing at Hogwarts and not in the way everyone thinks, Ginny embarks on her 7th year. As head Girl things are different, she goes through the hoops of preparing for her NEWT's and the death eaters still running around loosely. Mix in one blonde, and many new friends and this calls for recipe for disaster. DracoXGinny BlaiseXPansy TrioBashing


Author's Note: Hey guys, I know, I know… It's been almost 2 or 3 years now. But I'm back, minus me leaving for rehab on January 19th. But hey, it's only 3 weeks, and then I'll be back for good!

But yeah, here's my new Draco and Ginny fan fiction!

Xx

Chapter One: Dark Side Of The Moon

Ginny's heart raced as she ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, she was going to die, and she knew it. She sped into an alcove as she watched the death eaters' feet shuffle past shortly after. She then slid out and ran the other direction; she kept racing through the halls until she stood in front of the portrait of the Slytherin common room. She muttered the password quickly and jumped through the entrance. As she landed on her feet she was face-to-face with Blaise, her good friend. She knew she was flushed as she saw the questioning smirk on his olive-skinned face.

"They were trying to kill me, oh Merlin." She hardly got out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Breathe Gin, who was trying to kill you?" He asked with sudden worry and a quirked eyebrow.

"Death eaters!" Her eyes widened a few moments after she'd checked her entire body for her wand, "Shit!"

"What?" He asked as he saw her panicked expression, and her practically feeling herself up.

"I lost my wand!" She shrieked in panic, "This is awful, B."

"What's going on? All I can hear is your shrieking, Red." Draco asked as he sauntered over from the dormitories sporting no shirt and dishevelled hair.

"The death eaters took her wand, Draco." Blaise muttered as Ginny soon began her panicked pacing.

"I'm sure we can get you another one, Ging!" Draco said with a chuckle at his own nickname for her.

"Sorry _Captain Peroxide_, I didn't know this concerned you!" She growled and took him by surprise at the interesting nickname she'd given him.

"Really, Ginevra?" He asked with a coy smirk as the colour drained from her face as he'd used her full name. She'd always hated when people called her that, especially when Draco had done it just to annoy her.

"Malfoy, sod off." She growled and clenched her fists as she'd taken a menacing step toward him, her face a light tinge of pink.

"Oh so we're back to last name basis, are we?" He asked with a slight sneer.

"No, well, shut up!" She'd raised her voice quite a bit and the common room gone silent, everyone listening to the banter.

"Don't you all have better things to do?" Blaise shouted at the nosey Slytherins, Ginny growled and then looked to the clock. It was half past noon, and she looked down to see herself still in her usual tank top and mini shorts- pyjamas.

"Oh, I guess I should probably go see Pansy, I need to speak with her." She muttered and quickly walked over to the girl's dormitory's staircase and she ascended up them.

"Pans, dear Merlin, you're still asleep?!" She asked in a frustrated voice as she saw the blonde's head peeking out of the blanket on the green four poster bed.

"I don't want to wake up!" Pansy whined from under the covers peaking her eyes out to see Ginny, "What're you wearing?"

"I forgot to get dressed, I was too busy getting chased by death eaters!" Ginny growled and opened Pansy's wardrobe and began looking for something to wear.

"Oh, so you come and steal my clothes? Seems like a great plan, just kidding, wear what you want!" Pansy giggled slightly as she sat up in her bed. When Ginny found what she wanted she pulled off her top, revealing her plain black bra. She pulled on the short, black sundress, and a thick, zebra print cinch belt. She looked in the mirror and took her hair out of the messy bun it was tied into and shook her head. Her hair had gotten quite long; it was waist-length and a vivid red. She pulled a brush through her messy hair, brushing her eyebrow-length bangs straight down. She put it into a neater looking messy bun, leaving a few thick strands down including her bangs.

"You look hot, Gin Gin! Wow, you can have that dress, my chest's too small anyway!" Pansy said with a smile and then looked at Ginny's purple slippers and laughed. "You can't wear those slippers! Take a pair of my heels!"

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked her friend after she'd applied her usual silver and black eye makeup.

"Yes, Ginny!" Pansy laughed and got out of her bed and walked over to her wardrobe and began her search.

"Which ones should I wear? You have so many!" Ginny smirked as she opened the large closet that was filled with shoes and accessories. She began looking at all of the tall heeled pumps, stilettos and other shoes. She finally decided on a pair of black, 5-inch open toed pumps. She pulled them on her feet and looked in the mirror with a smirk, she _did_ look hot.

"So how does this look?" Pansy asked several moments later, Ginny turned to her to see her in a sheer black blouse showing off a black bra, and a tutu-styled black skirt with an undertone of purple. She was just pulling on a pair of purple closed toe pumps.

"You look fabulous as usual!" Ginny said with a grin as Pansy pulled her hair into a tight bun on the top of her head with random strands of hair hanging loosely.

"Well, let's go see what those idiots are up to." Pansy said with a smirk as Ginny applied some sheer pink lip gloss. Ginny then waltzed over to her good friend and the walked down to the common room.

"Whoa," Theo gaped as he was in the middle of a conversation with Draco, his eyes on the girls' staircase. Draco's brow furrowed and he turned in his seat and almost lost his composure. Ginny looked fantastic, but he didn't enjoy that thought too much. He blinked a couple of times and caught Ginny's eye and smirked and winked at her causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

"What's going on there?" Blaise asked cautiously as he noticed the slight pink on Draco's cheeks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Zabini." Draco said with a curl to his upper lip in attempts to deny what he was thinking.

"Hey Blaise! Party tonight, room of requirement! Spread the word!" Ginny yelled over to Blaise as her and Pansy exited in attempts to look for Ginny's lost wand.

"Gin…" Pansy growled as they exited the common room, "Your damn wand is right bloody here!"

"Oh, well don't I feel smart." Ginny said with a laughed and bent over and picked up her wand from the floor in front of the common room.

"Let's go have a drink!" Pansy muttered and off the went to the grand staircase.

XxXx

Read and Review, please!


End file.
